


Fool Me Twice

by bewarethesmirk



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewarethesmirk/pseuds/bewarethesmirk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Look at him,” Arthur says, tracing the curve of Merlin’s ear with his tongue. “He came to watch what he can’t have. He doesn’t even care that you’re mine.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dorian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian/gifts).



> Dedicated to b_hallward birthday in 2009.
> 
> Thanks to misscake and glass_icarus for the last minute beta! All remaining mistakes are my own.

Arthur’s smile is sharp and cutting.

“I saw him. He was watching you all night.”

He stalks forward, never breaking eye contact, and halts before Merlin only when he’s defied any conception of personal body space.

“I’m quite sure he was looking at Gwen.” Merlin tries to smile but falters when Arthur’s fingers stroke, warm, along his jaw line.

“You’re such a horrible liar,” Arthur says softly and grips Merlin’s jaw hard. He leans in, lips brushing Merlin’s ear. “Why did he agree to this, then?”

Merlin is powerless to stop his gaze from drifting across the room. Lancelot sits at the table, posture all learned nobility, but his eyes wide and downright greedy.

“Look at him,” Arthur says, tracing the curve of Merlin’s ear with his tongue. “He came to watch what he can’t have. He doesn’t even care that you’re mine.”

Arthur pulls away. Merlin struggles not to tremble and fails.

Merlin’s mouth drops open when Arthur falls to his knees. When Arthur had beckoned Lancelot back to his chambers Merlin had expected to be the one on his knees, the one guiding Arthur’s cock, hot and thick, down his throat.

Merlin stares at Lancelot – not equipped to cope with Arthur _on his knees_ and smirking and licking his lips and Lancelot’s mouth is a tiny ‘o’. Firelight reflects in the dark brown of his eyes.

Lancelot seems to have mistaken Merlin’s stare for something else because next he says: “Sire, if you wish for me to leave, I can.”

“All I wish, _Lancelot_ , is for you to shut up and watch.” Merlin’s thighs shake at the feel of Arthur’s fingers at the top of his thighs. “You might learn something.”

Lancelot stares at Merlin, eyes dark and cheeks flushed. His expression communicates the very thing Merlin is thinking: _oh, fuck yes, please_.

Merlin’s eyelids squeeze shut and he sucks in a breath. It helps him to gather his resolve, but it’s ruined when Arthur fingers slip into his trousers. They’re shockingly cold as they encircle Merlin’s cock. His hand is still but Merlin can feel the calluses against Arthur’s fingers, the lines of his palm. Magic shocks through Merlin, and the fire crackles in response.

Lancelot groans something, and Merlin opens his eyes, panicked, to see if he’s been noticed. But no, Lancelot is not looking at the fire or even at the back of Arthur’s head; he’s watching Merlin’s face with something like rapture.

“Stop looking at him,” Arthur barks, somehow knowing, and he lowers his mouth around Merlin’s cock and swallows him down.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Merlin’s thighs shake and there’s no way he can stay standing, not with Arthur so tight and wet around him. The head of Merlin’s cock brushes the soft inside of his cheek and Merlin collapses, arse hitting the ground.

It hurts and it’s embarrassing and he still can’t breathe. One second he’s fallen and the next Arthur is straddling his thighs, eyes wild, and Merlin’s cock is back in his mouth where it belongs.

“ _Ar_ —” Merlin tries. He wants to lean up so he can see, but his muscles won’t cooperate. The stone is hard and cold through the back of his tunic. 

Arthur shifts, and his fingers wrap around the base of Merlin’s erection and squeezes. Merlin makes a small sound, his hands flailing. He needs – needs to touch Arthur. Right _now_. His questing fingers slip through Arthur’s hair. _Oh, yes, just like that._ Arthur moans, and Merlin thrusts up.

Pleasure flares white hot through his body and the fire crackles again, louder, and he wouldn’t be surprised if he’s set the whole room ablaze. He could set fire to all of Camelot and wouldn’t even care so long as Arthur keeps sucking hard and filthy. 

_Can’t come, can’t come yet_. He turns his head, flushed cheek pressed against winter-cold stone, to see Lancelot kneeling next beside them with one hand at his groin.

Lancelot smiles at him, and Merlin can do nothing but stare back, yanking at Arthur’s hair.

“He’s never done this to you before,” Lancelot says.

“Noo—mmm, _yes_.” Merlin’s thighs quiver, balls tightening. 

Arthur grips his hip with one hand and drags his trousers further down his thighs with the other. Merlin props himself up on one shaky elbow and meets Arthur’s dilated eyes. He feels motion against his thigh and looks down: Arthur’s got out his own cock, jerking it rough and matching the rhythm of his mouth.

“ _Arthur_.” His hips arch off the ground.

“You look so...” Lancelot says.

Arthur groans around Merlin’s cock and grabs Merlin’s hips with both hands, now, guiding. Merlin accepts the invitation. He pushes into Arthur’s mouth, feels Arthur’s rough-slick tongue swirlling around his shaft, playing along one of the veins.

Merlin’s head drops back and he gasps. Arthur’s hair slips through his fingers. His eyes are mere slits when he looks at Lancelot and tells him, “I need to come so badly.” 

Arthur’s fingers squeeze around the base—a warning. His cock is in balls deep, and Arthur sucks _harder_. 

“How does he feel?” Lancelot asks, eyes wide. “How tight is he?”

“He’s – _ngh_ — so tight. It feels _just_ like fucking him.”

Lancelot groans and he pulls out his prick. Merlin watches as he pulls himself off in three strokes. Lancelot is beautiful as his face slackens and he comes, limbs quaking.

“Arthur, if you don’t let me come –”

Arthur pulls off and a glob of precome dribbles over his lip, down his chin. His mouth opens on a keening noise, and Merlin realises. _Oh, he’s coming, the bastard_.

Merlin reaches down, his fingers tangling with Arthur’s, and Arthur trembles as they both get Merlin off. 

“Oh, right _there_. Harder, damn—going to—”

When Arthur’s fingernail catches in the slit of his cock and Merlin shoots, shouting Arthur’s name, and maybe Lancelot’s. He’s not sure and doesn’t care.

Minutes later, Merlin can barely move, still breathing harshly.

He feels fingers against his cheek. He stares up at Arthur and it’s only then he notices the sneaky smile on Lancelot’s face.

_Damn it_ , Merlin thinks. They’ve played him for a fool. Again.

~fin


End file.
